Currently, typical Li-ion batteries use a carbonate-based liquid with high lithium-ion conductivity as the electrolyte. However, these liquid electrolytes are flammable and are unstable in highly oxidizing environments. Consequently, there has been a focus on developing new solid electrolytes to enable safer operation of electrochemical energy storage devices such as Li-ion batteries.
For example, a sulfide based material, Li10GeP2S12, has shown a promising ionic conductivity of about 10 mS cm−1 at room temperature. However, it contains Ge, a high cost raw material, which hinders its large-scale implementation in Li-ion batteries, for which solid electrolytes are most applicable. Additionally, an antiperovskite Li3ClO, and its Ba-doped derivative, were recently reported as potential solid electrolyte materials showing comparable ionic conductivity to Li10GeP2S12 at room temperature.